geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ami Kills Spongebob (A hihipuffyamiyumirules2001 lost video)
As many of you know, SpongeBob SquarePants is the cash cow of Nickelodeon. It premiered in 1999 and is still airing to this day. Everyone has shown full respect of the rather popular kids show, especially after its creator, Stephen Hillenburg passed away. But there is one person that truly hates this show... Jake Crader Jake hates SpongeBob because of the speed in the cell animation in the earlier episodes (which is a very stupid reason to hate an show). When he mentions SpongeBob, its usually because of how much he hates about it. Jake Crader owns a YouTube channel called "HiHiPuffyAmiYumiRules2001" where he makes mostly fan made episodes of the short lived Cartoon Network series, " Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi". On the 20th anniversary of SpongeBob, Jake uploaded a video called "Ami kills SpongeBob". But just minutes after it was uploaded, Jake was given a community guidelines strike and deleted his own video before more people backlashed about its graphics and disrespect of SpongeBob and nickelodeon. Now, as you are about to notice, I was one of the few people that was able to see the full video before it was deleted. The video was randomly recommended to me on YouTube when I was nostalgically watching 90's cartoons. And let me tell you, this will make me think twice before watching YouTube videos about hate. The video started with the normal introduction scene with ami and yumi waving to the viewers under a caption that read 'HIHIPUFFYAMIYUMIRULES2001", only in this video, they looked angry, and I mean REAL angry. I said to myself, "This was going to be a interesting episode" The title card read "Ami Kills SpongeBob", as you may expect. It the cut to The Evil Jake himself walking up Ami. He asked Ami if he could go to bikini bottom and kill SpongeBob. Ami excitedly said yes and showed a sinister smile to the viewers. The smile creeped me out a bit but I decided to keep watching. It then cut to the surface of bikini bottom and ami was just about to get under water with bakku pakku. Ami then jumps underwater with an oxygen tank on her. It then fades to a shot of SpongeBob's house and ami walks up to the door. She Knocks it and SpongeBob himself opens it. SpongeBob looks confused about the fact that there was a human in front of his door...underwater. SpongeBob did respond with "Um... hello there...what are you doing here." Ami hid a knife behind her back and replied with, "Hi SpongeBob. I'm Ami Onouki. And I am here to wish you a happy 20th anniversary." SpongeBob replied with "awww that's the sweetest thing I heard all day!" With this quote, I thought that maybe the kills SpongeBob thing was a joke and that this was to be a very good SpongeBob video. But man was I wrong. Ami replied with "NOT" and then, no lie, she stabbed SpongeBob in the arm and I could see dark red blood on the arm. SpongeBob panicked and tried to get out of Ami's way. Ami continued to swing the knife before SpongeBob knocked her out with a vase. He then turned to his pet snail Gary. "That's not going to hold her long Gary. I'm going to have Mr. Krabs protect you while I get the police." SpongeBob then picked Gary up with both of his arms, despite one of them being badly hurt, and ran out of his house. It then shot to Ami on the floor. Ami appeared to have a black eye and a few scratches, but no major injuries. She woke up, turned to her knife's side before seeing that her knife somehow broke in half. Ami was real shocked at what she saw. "Well, Its a good thing that my brother Ryo gave a Rock River Arms AR-15 rifle.", she replied "A Rock River Arms AR-15 rifle!?!?! wasn't that banned in America this year?", I said to myself. Ami then turned to "the viewers" and said, "I need your help. can you get the rifle out of bakku pakku? Ok but you must hurry because SpongeBob is getting away. Say Bakku Pakku….LOUDER!" The scene the fade to Bakku Pakku in the middle of a sky blue background. In addition to the rifle, there was also a Hershey Bar, A VHS tape, A baby bottle, and a math book. The scene was very familiar to the backpack segments in Dora The Explorer. What mainly happened in this segment of the video was that The arrow first pointed to the vhs tape before pointing at the riffle. However, The scene where The pointer clicked on the tape Bakku Pakku yells, "YOU IDIOT!!!!! THAT IS A VHS TAPE, SINE WHEN CAN A VIDEO KILL SOMEONE!?!?!?!? FIND THE ACTUAL RIFLE RIGHT NOW OR SO GOD HELP ME I WILL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND STRANGLE YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!!!!!!!!" That quote made feel scared at this point, but since I was to scared to even leave I just kept watching. The rifle fell into Ami's hands and Ami replied with, "Thanks for your help! Now come on, we got some killing to do." She left the pineapple home as the scene faded to the Krusty Krab. It zoomed into the restaurant with bubble bass standing in front of Squidward. "For the last time sir, we are all out of pickles." Squidward said. "Don't you be telling me what were out of!!! And I'm still mad at your cook for not putting pickles in my krabby patty in the first place." Bubble bass replied. Squidward became pissed and said "Sir, you were the one that cheated and put the pickles under your-" Squidward was interrupted when Spongebob slam the door inside. "Squidward! Mr. Krabs!", said Spongebob "A very ugly fish is out to get me and I need someone to protect my snail!" "Spongebob me boy, your arm doesn't look very good. Here, I'll take Gary and call 911 while you go sit and put some bandages on the arm." Spongebob listened to Mr. Krabs and went to a near by table leaving Gary with krabs. Spongebob took some cloth out of his pocket and started to place some on his bloody arm when yet another slam was heard, this time, by Ami with the gun. "Spongebob, stay right where you are!'', Ami yelled out as she armed the gun. "Ami, please don't do this to me!" Spongebob replied. "I have loving family and friends, I enjoy jelly fishing and I STILL need to get my drivers license. Please don't do this!" Ami simply said, "I DONT CARE!!! YOU ARE A VERY TERRIBLE CARTOON CHARACTER AND YOU ARE USING UGLY ANIMATION FOR YOUR SHOW!!!! NOW JAKE HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GOING ON FOR SO MANY YEARS!!!!!!! NOW ITS TIME TO GO!!!!" Just then, Patrick arrived. "Hey Spongebob. Can you make me a krabby patty with extra-" He stopped speaking as he saw what was going on. Just then Ami decided to stop waiting and guess what she did? The Bitch shot Spongebob multiple times. I was shocked when the video showed Spongebob's corpse with photo-realistic blood. Everyone in the Krusty krab was also shocked at what they saw. Ami Then started to swim up to the surface as police cars and an ambulance arrived at the scene. It the faded to black before fading to Ami and Yumi's home. Ami was drying off with a towel and cleaning the blood off of her. "Ami, Jake is very proud of you killing the worst character to ever exist. He really wants to thank you." Yumi said "Thanks Yumi" Ami the Villian said before turning to the viewers and said, "Steve if you are watching this...@#$% you and your family. I am glad that you are dead and never going to make more Spongebob episodes again. Goodbye." said the bastard. I was shocked at this video. I will never watch videos from this user ever again!Category:NickelodeonCategory:Cartoon NetworkCategory:YoutubeCategory:Lost VideosCategory:Spongebob squarepantsCategory:MurderCategory:PLEASE DONT DO THAT GODCategory:Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger andCategory:ScaryCategory:CreepypastaCategory:Do not edit this page or else i will throw a tantrumCategory:DeathCategory:For The Shadow Reader Category:Creepy Category:Goodpasta Category:Toonime Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:Epic Cringe Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob Category:Spongebob Category:We need comments! Category:More comments please! Category:Comment right now! Or you're Fired!